


In All Her Morning Glory

by thebrickmaster



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrickmaster/pseuds/thebrickmaster
Summary: Just some domestic SS Endurance for y'all





	In All Her Morning Glory

Lara woke to the smell of peaches and flowers like she had every morning for the past two months. Sam's head laid blissfully on Lara's rising and falling chest, more of Sam's short black hair falling onto her face with each breathe. 

Their room was a mess, a pile of the clothes they had quickly shirked off late at night on the edge of their bed, and the popcorn bowl turned upside down at the foot of the bed. Lara made a slow reach, in hopes of not waking Sam, for the bowl to turn it over. 

“Lara?” Sam groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes “where are you going?” 

“Nowhere baby,” Lara pulled back after putting the blue bowl on the nightstand “I was just trying to pick up after last night.”

“You should've woken me up I could've helped, I am the reason there's popcorn all over the bed.” Sam began to pull herself up as Lara grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

“Ha funny, not happening” Lara jested as she pulled her girlfriend into a soft kiss, reaching behind her to pick up their clothes to throw them in the laundry hamper. 

Close enough, Lara thought to herself when she missed the hamper. 

“Saw… that” said Sam in between loving pecks. 

Lara pulled away from the kiss to Sam's discontent. Sticking her tounge out at Sam as she got up "Breakfast?"

"Ye" Sam said offhandedly. "just cereal's fine. I'm not too hungry"

"Special K for my special girl" said Lara as she threw on a pair of basketball shorts she'd left on the floor. 

Lara carried her sleepy girlfriend on her back down the grand staircase to the kitchen they shared being gently when she dropped her on the old leather couch. Lara smiled softly as she watched Sam curl up with a pillow to nod off. 

Her bare feet padded on the cold marble floor into the kitchen. She reached for the cabinet next to the oven vent for the cereal box. The white porcelain bowl made a soft clicking noise as Lara poured out the cereal for Sam who woke at the noise. Lara made sure to get the almond milk for Sam when she first moved in, when Lara had first found out Sam was vegan she always made sure there was a small bottle in her fridge. Now that they lived together it was the only milk they had in the house. Lara didn't mind making the switch. It acted as both a light sweetener and a creamer, which was all she really needed in the morning. Well that and her Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback or just some love. It's all appreciated ❤️


End file.
